


Among Ninjas, Headphones, and Flowers

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Feelsworthy(?), Fluff, M/M, hanahaki, smut at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Time for Yuta's real ship to appear in my EnStars shipping universe, lol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ewe

Yuta studied his hair in the mirror. He liked to look his best, even for friends.

~~~

Shinobu was scared. What would happen if the flowers were to force their way up his throat again...? 

That scared him. He hadn't told anyone about the rather strange occurances that he had been experiencing for the past few weeks. Hanahaki. He didn't dare tell anyone. What if he had to get the surgery? No. No, anything but that. He hated the thought of not being able to love Yuta. He wanted the acidic flower petals to disappear. He just would rather have it remedied in another way. 

There were only two ways to remedy his condition, according to the very few experts on this disease. 

Cure 1: Surgery. Never love that person again.

Cure 2: Be acknowledged. Less likely. 

Shinobu's mother walked in while he was throwing up the flowers. 

She gasped. And yelled. And cried. 

"Who is it... That you love?" she asked.

"Yuta-kun from school..." 

"I'll contact your father right away. We'll get you in for the surgery as soon as possible."

Shinobu flinched. 

"No! I refuse... Even if I must suffer through this forever... Loving him is the best thing I've ever felt! Even if he doesn't acknowledge me..."

Shinobu began to cry, hysterically. He loved Yuta, god dammit, and he loved loving Yuta, even if that meant... this...

Shinobu's mother bit her lip. "Then go confess to him right now, dammit! I don't care if it's a guy! Go! Right now! Tell him your feelings! If it makes you happy... And it ends this..."

Shinobu put his shoes on, and ran off into the night. His mom was right. He would suffer through this for Yuta. There's still time. 

Yuta opened the door. Shinobu clung to him as soon as he was able to. 

"Shinobu-kun, is something wrong?"

Shinobu tried to bite back the tears, but he wasn't strong enough. He began sobbing, and screaming Yuta's name.

Yuta somehow managed to calm down the distraught boy.

Before he could speak, Shinobu began to cough. A petal came out. And another. And another. And then a flurry of white-ish pink flowers. 

Yuta's jaw was held open by shock. 

"Who is it...?"

Shinobu's tears were falling as if heavy rain. 

"You." Shinobu's raspy voice could only muster that. 

Tears streamed down Yuta's face. He felt guilty. Guilty for not realizing Shinobu's feelings earlier. Guilty for not telling Shinobu how he felt. Yuta let out a faint call for Shinobu. 

Yuta put his arms around Shinobu, and whispered, "I love you" in his ear. And cried. They both sobbed. The flowers were gone.

After over an hour of non-stop crying, Shinobu pulled out his phone. "I'm staying at my boyfriend's house tonight," he told his mother.

She knew exactly what this meant. And she cried a little, too. 

Yuta hugged Shinobu, again.

Shinobu smiled. 

"Kiss me, Yuta-kun," he said.

Yuta happily oblidged. Their tongues tangled in eachother. 

Yuta was happy Shinobu didn't taste like acidic flowers.


End file.
